


Hot Sex, Good Coffee and Utter Destruction

by acklesaway



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairing, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when a movie star, scientist and agnostic/atheist start fucking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sex, Good Coffee and Utter Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Really tiny short ficlet about why I can't have nice things.

“So let me get this straight,” Chris hedged because it still wasn’t making sense to him and if Dean called Tony a liar one more time he was pretty sure Tony was going to pound him into the ground and not in a positive life affirming way. “You can believe in ghosts, wendigos, demi-gods, ghouls, _demons_ for Christ’s sake and the devil himself but you cannot fathom the existence of aliens?” 

Dean nodded at him . “Yes because those things exist. Aliens do not.” 

Chris jumped in front of Tony just in time. Chris had been in lovers spats before but this was just ridiculous. He was glad he was there to stop it. He felt like he was in a bad joke. What do you get when a movie star, scientist and agnostic/atheist start fucking? Hot sex, good coffee and utter destruction. 

Days like today made Chris wish he still dated women instead of two moody men. Less complex which is odd to think but true. 

“Stay in New York for longer than a night and I will show you an alien.” 

Chris stopped. “Is that a euphemism for your dick?” 

Tony thought on that for a hot minute. “For the first time, no. I’m just saying—“ 

“Can it be a euphemism for your dick?” Both Chris and Tony turned to look at Dean and just like that the leering contest was over and Chris kind of missed actual arguments. 

He hadn’t had a full blown argument that didn’t end in sex within minutes since Zach. As Chris was yanked to the bedroom by both Dean and Tony he couldn’t complain too much.


End file.
